


23: "What color do you like better?"

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [23]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Annabeth and Reyna are five seconds away from choking out the Big Three, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Heterosexual, Lesbian, M/M, Multi, Threats, Threats of Violence, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Relationship, Wedding Planning, Wedding Plans, threesome relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	23: "What color do you like better?"

**23: "What color do you like better?"**

* * *

The color schemes, numerous wedding magazines, cake tasting scheduling and suppose to be created guest list were all thrown to the side and abandoned. The daughter of Aphrodite was on her last nerve trying not to scream and scratch out anyone eyes so she took a deep breath before opening her mouth. "Okay we're going to try this one more time. What color do you like better?" Piper McLean asked again. 

"Black." "Blue." "White."

Piper sighed for the third time falling back in her chair. Her girlfriend, Annebeth threw her hands up and shoved the catering pamphlet away from her while her other girlfriend, Reyna cursed before standing up and grabbing her sword. "I am not doing this with you three idiots again! Pick one fucking color or I will!" Reyna roared.

"Babe calm down-" Piper started.

"No, there's no calming down. These idiots have to make up their minds now!" Annebeth added as she stood up slamming her hands down on the table. "I'm going color blinding looking at all these damn color schemes for these idiots! Now listen up Seaweed brains, Sparky and Ghost boy, we're going to try this again."

"Annie, take a deep. Reyna put the sword down." Piper ordered.

"I say we just plan the wedding without them." Reyna hissed.

"Why not all three colors? You know like certain items be blue for Percy, white for Jason and black for Nico. The colors do go together so it won't look bad as long as you do them equal to each other." Leo thought out loud as he stole another piece of bacon from Jason's plate. 

The three girls stopped talking to look at Leo. The little fire control was still eating the bacon from Jason's plate.

"That's actually a good idea."

"Don't act so surprised Annabeth, my little firebug is a genius." Hazel added, "Right Frank."

"Of course. Our firebug is the smartest one here." Frank responded as he pressed a kiss to Leo's head of curls.


End file.
